The wheels of roller skates are often provided with ordinary ball bearings that are utilized as mechanical elements for torque transmitting mechanisms. However, since steel balls are fitted or received in shallow grooves, heavy and suddenly changing loads cannot be received, which makes the wheels and their bearings prone to damage in a short period of use.